Encore tombé
by Feirungorie
Summary: Les blessures couvraient leurs corps, leurs respirations sifflaient, leurs corps tremblaient. Analyses, souvenirs, stratégies, sentiments, préparations, ils combinaient en cet instant ce qui avait comblé leurs vies : corps, esprits et âmes. Et si...


Titre : Encore tombé  
Genre : Angst, et non ce n'est pas un sublime SasuNaru sauf ceux qui aiment interpréter les sous-entendus à leur manière.  
Disclaimer : Pour une fois rien n'est de moi, il n'y a rien que les mots et bien sûr j'ai un style différent de celui du mangaka original.

**Blablabla de Sissi :**  
Ici vous lirez ce que je déteste faire mais que je fais dans ma curiosité dans limite : "voler" ce qui appartient à un autre. Il n'y a que les mots qui sont de moi ici, vous ne pouvez plus me juger sur mes personnages complexes ou mes histoires sombres, ici il n'y a que mon style et ma façon d'exploiter le travail des autres. Je vous le dévoile tout simplement, presque avec honte alors qu'apparemment je le fais bien. Je vous laisse à vos avis, à vos critiques, à vos avis et surtout à votre lecture :

* * *

**Encore tombé**

* * *

Ils étaient face à face.

Au même niveau, au même endroit, sans personne ni derrière ni devant. Ils étaient tous les deux l'un devant l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Les blessures couvraient leurs corps, leurs respirations sifflaient, leurs corps tremblaient. Mais leurs esprits, eux, étaient toujours en éveil. Analyses, souvenirs, stratégies, sentiments, préparations, ils combinaient en cet instant ce qui avait comblé leurs vies : corps, esprits et âmes.

Naruto retira d'un geste le sang qui commençait à brouiller sa vision. Sasuke en profita pour lui sauter dessus, prenant au dépourvu son adversaire. Parfaite contre-attaque de ce dernier, les voilà repartis pour une suite de coups enflammés. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Ils ne savaient plus, ils s'en moquaient. Le temps de cet instant n'était rien comparé à leur vie passée à se préparer. Un rêve ? Une vengeance ? Certes ils avaient cela. Certes ils couraient encore après. Certes c'était cela qu'ils répondaient lorsqu'ils pensaient au plus important. Mais au fond ils se mentaient, ils leurs mentaient, ils n'étaient là que pour ici. Le bonheur empli de haine de frapper l'autre, d'essayer de l'atteindre enfin, d'avoir enfin le pouvoir de briser cet être qui l'obnubile depuis si longtemps. L'un courait pour échapper à celui qui se rapprochait trop de lui, l'autre courait pour rattraper celui qui lui ressemblait tant. Et enfin ils étaient là, se forçant presque pour ne pas sourire. Ils souffraient, ils se battaient, ils se haïssaient, ils s'aimaient, mais cela ne comptait pas. Il y avait juste ce lien et ce désir de briser l'autre. Juste ça, et c'était magnifique.

Naruto était le jonc, Sasuke était le chêne. L'un se courbait pour mieux se relever, l'autre ne semblait jamais battu tandis qu'il grandissait peu à peu. Le jonc tomba encore une fois, la combientième ? Plus personne ne les comptait, plus personne n'y croyait, tout le monde savait qu'il allait se relever. Et le brun détestait et aimait cela, cette cible permanente qui se dressait toujours ici, le défiait de son regard bleu. C'était grisant, excitant, follement incroyable d'essayer de le faire tomber à jamais. Tout en espérant pourtant que ce jeu ne trouve jamais de fin.

Naruto et Sasuke s'arrêtèrent un moment, se jaugèrent, puis recommencèrent à préparer une technique. C'était à celui qui finirait en premier, qui courrait le plus vite, qui frapperait le plus fort, pour pouvoir gagner le jeu. Incroyable synchronisation d'une connaissance parfaite de l'autre. Ils s'élancèrent au même moment, leurs yeux emplis de la même détermination noyés dans le même regard. Il y eu une explosion. La fumée emplit le terrain.

Sakura savait que Naruto se relèverait. Il l'avait promis après tout, de ramener Sasuke. Même si cela faisait tellement longtemps, même si elle avait dit qu'elle l'aiderait, même si tout cela était vrai elle savait qu'il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse. Naruto accomplissait toujours ses promesses, parce c'était son nindo, parce que c'était lui. Oui, vraiment Naruto ne pouvait pas tomber maintenant, elle avait encore trop de choses à lui dire.

Kakashi savait que Naruto se relèverait. Il lui avait tout enseigné après tout, l'aidant, le soutenant, lui expliquant, il avait tout fait pour faire de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Certes Sasuke était fort, mais il n'avait pas eu cette présence continuelle de gens qui l'aimaient comme Naruto, et même s'il en avait eu il n'en aurait pas voulu. Oui, à Sasuke il ne lui restait que la haine envers son frère et la compétition avec son ami. Oui, vraiment Naruto ne pouvait pas rester allongé maintenant, il avait encore trop de choses à apprendre.

Sasuke savait que Naruto se relèverait. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était le jeu, c'était le but, c'était l'éternel recommencement d'un combat maintes fois imaginé et esquissé. Maintenant qu'ils s'amusaient vraiment, cela ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Dire qu'il avait cru si longtemps que son ami était loin derrière, dire qu'il avait crut qu'il courait assez vite, alors que le blond était juste dans son ombre avec son grand sourire et ses yeux étincelants. Inconsciemment il le savait, il savait que lorsqu'il se retournait il n'espérait que de le voir lui courir après tomber, puis se relever, sans jamais s'arrêter. C'était leur destinée de se poursuivre encore, de se croiser encore, de s'écarter encore, et de tout recommencer. Cela ne pouvait s'arrêter. Oui, vraiment Naruto ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de courir maintenant, ils avaient encore trop de chemins à parcourir à deux.

Et si un jour, le héros ne se relevait pas ?


End file.
